My Life's Complications
by TeamPaul01
Summary: I adopted this story from New Account 2011. Rated T for minor cussing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I adopted this story from New Account 2011**

**Ch. 1 BPOV**

Ever since I could remember, Paul, my brother Jacob, and I have always been the Three Amigos. We have always been close... and acted as if we were related. That all changed when Paul started hanging out with Sam Uley. When we walked towards Paul in school, he doesn't make eye contact and avoids confrontation at all costs.

It brakes my heart to see him hanging out with Sam and his gang now. They call themselves the 'Protectors'.

I have been in love with Paul for three years now, ever since I turned 14 and he caught me when I fell off the swing at the park. He doesn't know, since I didn't want to ruin our friendship if things ended badly.

When I see Paul at school, he is always hanging around with Jared.

The Elders are all high and mighty about Sam and his pack. They talk about him all the time.

Sam graduated a year ago, and people don't really know what job he has. People say he is an assassin, others say he plans to take over the whole lot of La Push and become an Elder himself. I don't really believe that, but he already has the council in his hands so that could be a possibility.

My father, Billy, also talks about him all the time. He says Sam is a great man and that people should not judge him, and base his personality off rumors. I guess that's fair, but I can't forgive Sam for taking away my Paul.

I sighed and dropped the soaked towel I'd been using, since I just got out of the shower and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of yellow-green skinny jeans that I found lying on the floor, a Fall-Out Boy T-shirt and knee high black All Star Converse shoes. I looked into the mirror to find a girl with sad, emerald green eyes stare back at me.

I was told many times that I look like my mother, Sarah. I have her green eyes, her waist-length raven black hair, though mine was streaked with blue and green highlights, and her curvy figure. I banged my hand roughly against the bathroom mirror; I never knew her, because she died in a car crash when I was three.

I looked at the time and quickly applied make-up before running downstairs and stealing dad's Pop-tart. I looked around for my annoying brother, but it was Saturday, so he was sleeping. I sighed; it looked like I was going to be on a run this morning.

I said goodbye to dad, and got into my car, which Jacob made from scratch for me. It was my baby, and only Jacob was allowed to touch it, since it was a improved version of the old rusty red truck it used to be.

I drove to First Beach, hoping to catch Paul there. I ran quickly across First Beach to the other side. I stopped and sat down, looking out into the waves, thinking of Paul and how he had been brainwashed by Sam. Sensing the presence of four people, I looked up to find Sam and his gang. I walked over to them.

"Hey Sam." I said trying to be polite. I really wanted to know why Paul joined Sam's gang and find out what the hell was going on.

They moved closer to me, and I sat down. I patted the sand next to me and they obeyed. With that I noticed how tall and hot they were. My eyes wandered over to Paul; he was wearing nothing but dark jeans that were cutoff at the knee. I looked at his tanned skin, his 6' 4" muscular figure and defined 8 pack. His choclate-brown hair was chin length and his deep sapphire eyes were captivating... too bad he wasn't staring into my eyes.

"Hello, Bella, what do you want?" asked Sam.

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to know what the hell is going on, why Paul has been avoiding me. I may not seem interested, but I am a smart straight A+ student and observant." I said.

Paul didn't look at me. I shrugged and looked over at Sam, expecting an answer, but the answer I got wasn't the one I was expecting.

"Soon." Was all Sam said and they walked away. What the hell? I asked myself as I got off the sand and got in my car. When I got home, Billy was talking to someone in the kitchen, so I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it like the curious teenager I am, "Billy, when is Jacob going to join us?" a deep, male voice said. I recognized the voice as Sam's and recoiled as if someone had physically hurt me.

"Well-" Billy started, but I cut him off by storming in the kitchen and glaring at Sam.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, glaring white-hot daggers at Sam, "You will not take Jacob away from me, as you have taken Paul!" Anger pulsed through my body at an erratic rhythym and I let out a frustrated scream, "I will not lose anyone else to you, Sam! Never!" With that my body convulsed into trembles and shakes.

"No," said Sam, so softly that at first I thought I imagined it.

"You won't take them away from me!" I yelled. That was when I felt it. It was a coolly, penetrating gaze that was piercing through my skull and making me lose my focus. I whirled around and came face-to-face with Paul, who was staring into my eyes so intently with so much love and lust that I almost fainted.

And then the convulsions stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul POV:

I watched as Bella's body convulsed and shook with trembles. The realization shocked me to my core; girls could phase?

I looked into her eyes, the one place I have been avoiding. I didn't think I could handle the hurt, pain and anger in her eyes every time she would look at me. But as I looked up into those crystalline eyes, I knew she was my sun, my moon, my skies, and and my stars. She was my world. It was impossible to describe, but I felt a pull towards her, a pull that told me that if I could kiss her, hold her, everything would be fine.

The trembles grew in frequency and became more violent. I think she could feel my gaze on her because she turned to see my eyes and stopped shaking completely, falling to her knees. I ran over to her, picking her up and placing her gently down on the couch in the living room. "Bella," I asked gently, "Are you OK?"

She shook her head, causing a few stray pieces of hair to fall into her eyes. I swiftly moved them behind her ears and smiled gently, "No... I'm just so angry," she said, her eyes glazed over.

I heard Sam tell me to hurry, "I have to go." I said, standing up and smiling at her lightly.

"Wait, won't you tell me what's going on?" She asked.

I looked at her, "Soon," I said, then ran outside and into the thick growth of vegetation, kicking off my pants and tying them around my ankle with a leather cord before phasing.

Already, there was a pain in my heart, one tugging me in the direction of my imprint. I shook it off, focusing on finding Jared, Sam and Embry.

_Took you long enough. -Embry _

_I have a good reason. Guys, I imprinted. -Me_

_Ooh La La. Pauly imprinted. So, who's the lucky guy? -Jared_

I growled at them, they could be so immature at times.

_She is Bella. -Me_

_No way! -Embry_

_Ironic. -Jared_

_What's that supposed to mean? -Me_

_Dude, she is so obviously in love with you For years... I am guessing since she was 13... maybe 14.-Embry_

I was shocked, someone as beautiful as Bella wouldn't like someone like me. I mean; she is a goddess, a gift among men...

_Looks like our little Pauly's got it bad!-Jared_

_Shut it Jared. You're one to talk, look at how Kim has you whipped!-Me_

He growled, thinking of ways to kill me. I rolled my oversized eyes and felt the familiar tingling sensation that informed us that someone was phasing.

_Bella's phasing, guys.-Sam_

_What? I thought that only guys could phase... unless she really is a guy and Pauly's gay...-Embry_

I growled at Embry, listening as it echoed through the woods, and smiled, completely satisfied with my work when his eyes widened.

_Yeah, Jake and Bella got into a fight.-Sam_

At the mention of my imprint, I pushed my wolf-body to go faster and faster, running at a ridiculous speed. After a moment, I arrived at the Black residence, and phased, dressing quickly.

I ran up to the door and yanked it opened to see a violently shaking Bella and an off looking Jacob.

"Outside!" I ordered Bella, picking her up bridal-style, dragging her out of the house.

I was able to get Bella into the vegetation as she phased. The eerie sound of popping bones and splitting skin filled my ears, and I winced slightly, it sounded horrible and it was like I could feel her pain, like I was her screams and moans. I winced again; I couldn't handle seeing my love being in that much pain. I couldn't-no wouldn't withstand it.

But then, as I heard the final pop, I came eye-to-eye with a gorgeous white-silver wolf and all the thoughts drained from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Greenie101**

**vampem **

**purple-bubbles6294686**

**twilightfan871**

**greeneyes8**

**InLoveWithDeanWinchester**

**Emmetts-Embers01**

**hvnsllbbygrl**

**kisses470**

**ellenlooney**

**DragonQueen03**

**Aioka**

**theisis70**

**Don'tWorryIBite**

**tsunamicurl**

**Thanks to Favoriting/Story Alerting this story**

**Thanks For the reviews guys, keep it up please!**

Chapter 3

BPOV:

I was on the floor, shivering and naked. My body was curled in on itself, protecting me from what had just happened. I mean- I just exploded into a giant wolf for crying out loud! I had refused to open my eyes, just rocked back and forth for a few moments, listening to Paul make soothing sounds and reassuring me that someone was coming to bring me some clothes. When I decided to open my eyes, I caught sight of a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes, and my thoughts halted immediately.

I knew time had stopped when I gazed at the god in front of me. I could feel my ties breaking, snapping as if they were ribbons to a balloon, floating away. Millions of unbreakable cords were attaching themselves to Paul, my personal god.

"Paul." I whispered in awe.

"Bella." He whispered back, his eyes never leaving mine, burning with an unknown emotion.

"OK, y'all! No need to fear, Embry is here," Embry said, snapping me out of my trance, "And he has clothes!"

Embry sauntered over to my bare frame and dropped a white summer dress next to me, "What the hell?" I shouted, "What is this? I am not a Barbie; this is, like, a size zero- I'm a size four!" I said, looking at Embry.

Embry shrugged, "I found it in my sisters room," he said.

"Your sister is thirteen," I shrieked, "I'm sixteen!" I sorted through the undergarments, my face burning as I realized Embry had chosen it out. I came across the bra I was supposed to wear, and held it up, "This is a push up bra, size 28B- I'm a 30D." I glared at Embry.

He smirked, "And the end product is a barely dressed girl."

I heard a growl and turned to see Paul shaking violently, "Paul!" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry." He said as the shaking subsided and he smiled at me lightly.

"I-It's OK. Can you guys please leave? I have to change into these Barbie clothes." I said with a glare in Embry's direction. They left without a word and I squeezed into Ember's, Embry's sister, clothes.

The undergarments were black, and the dress was an off-white colour with black stripes- too girly for my taste. The bra was so tight that my boobs almost popped out- _Great!_ I thought sarcastically- the dress clung to me so tightly that I couldn't feel where it ended and my skin started, though I guessed it ended somewhere around an inch or so past my butt. Fan-freaking- tastic. I had to walk around La Push looking like a prostitute.

Paul POV:

I couldn't believe how different Bella looked after phasing back to herself. She looked more beautiful than before. As she walked out of the forest, I completely forgot about whatever I was about to say to Sam. She looked the same, yet different... a familiar stranger. She was taller now- 5'11' at least- and curvier, though she was before, it was more prominent now. Her complexion, once an ivory color, was now tan and flawless, not that she wasn't before. Her hair was longer, down to the back of her knees, and the blue streaks became more noticeable. Her legs seemed to carry out for miles. The thing that got my attention though was her tattoo that adorned her arm. It was a series of intricate swirls and loops; its end product was a vine-like net. Bella, overall, looked like a half-Quileute badass.

"Hello?" She said, and the attention of everyone was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. This was going to be damn funny; keeping the damn pack of wolves off my Bella.

After retelling the legends to Bella, we all sat in a circle, waiting for her to say something.

"This. Is. So. Awesome!" She said, beaming.

I looked at Bella, "You really think this is cool?" I asked, confused.

She nodded, "I phase into a wolf...how can that not be awesome?"

I laughed, then stopped immediately after Sam gave me a pointed look, "Bella, there's something else I have to tell you," I said, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked expectantly, staring back. Throughout the 'staring contest', we had been moving unconsiously closer to each other.

"I imprinted on you." I rushed out.

She stared at me for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin.

"I imprinted on you, too." She said, with that, I kissed her. I just worked on instinct... and instinct told me to kiss her. She kissed me back hungrily, resulting in a severe make-out session before Sam cleared his throat.

Bella groaned into my mouth making me growl. "You know Sam-you really need that throat problem checked out." She said when she broke away from the kiss.

Sam shook his head, "Bella, you know that there is a very real possiblity of Jacob phasing? You both are direct descendants of the original alpha... though I am not sure who is the alpha- you or Jacob? You are the oldest, but he is the male. I have never heard of a female phasing before, but given the short it took you to phase, it seems the alpha blood you have is undiluted." Sam said thoughtfully.

"You can be alpha, Sam- I don't want it. If you don't want it, give it to Jake when he phases. I don't want to be an alpha... but what would happen if Jake phased and I got all the alpha blood, not him?"

"Then, when you're ready, I would step down, and you would take on your birthright as alpha and chief of the tribe." Sam said, nodding thoughtfully.

She nodded, then yawned, "Ok," she said sleepily, and rubbed her eyes, "I will, Sam."

"Let's get you home, huh? It's been a long day." I said to her, giving her a small smile.

She beamed at me, "Thanks."

"I'll get Old Quil to come over tomorrow, he may know why you have that tattoo." Sam said.

After saying our goodbyes to the pack, I drove Bella home. We sat in a comfortable silence, in which I noticed Bella getting more drowsier by the moment.

I pulled in Bella's driveway walked to Bella's side of the car, opening the door for her. "Thanks," She said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at her and walked her to the door. "Goodnight, Bella." I told her, leaning down.

"Goodnight, Paul." She said, and kissed me.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked once the kiss was broken off. The words were rushed, and my cheeks blazed, but I held her gaze, hoping silently for her to accept.

"Yes."

Bella POV:

I smiled to myself as I closed the door. Paul and I just had a major make-out session on the porch, which only ended when my exhaustion took over. I can't believe that I am Paul Meraz's girlfriend! He is the most gorgeous man in the whole of La Push; the girls at school all agree. Macey- the school's head bitch- is going to have a cow, and a sheep, and a lamb. Hell, she was going to have the whole damn zoo! I laughed silently at the thought.

"Where the hell have you been?" Someone said, making me jump.

I looked to see Jacob standing a few feet away from me, hands crossed in front of him. His face was red and he was shaking slightly- so much for my Super Wolf-y hearing.

"Out. What are you doing up at this late hour, little brother?" I shot back, knowing he hates it when I contradict him and remind him of his young status.

"Out where? And what the hell are you wearing? You look different; How could you have grown and tanned and... become hotter in an hour?" He was tapping his foot; I love the effect I have on him.

I spun around posing for him, "Do you like? My clothes got dirty, so I had to borrow Ember's clothes." I told him, purposely avoiding the last few questions.

I know I shouldn't have teased him; his tremors became more violent and frequent. "You get your butt upstairs right now and change into something that covers your butt and boobs."

My temper spiked, "You have no right telling me what to do. You aren't mom." Too late, I tried to take back the last comment.

His shaking continued with more force and I gasped, grabbing Jake into my arms- despite his protests- and ran out to the forest at the back of our property. Jake rolled onto all fours , his head bowed, his skin vibrating. I looked away; I can't stand to see my brother in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob POV:

Where the hell is Bella? I hadn't seen her since-well I don't know but I'm really worried, I would normally find her after her run or some where in the house but she is nowhere to be found. I asked dad but he said she was out.

I looked outside and saw Bella coming towards the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" I snapped at Bella. She looked up with her smile now fading.

"Out. What are you doing up at this late hour, little brother?" She shot back. I realized she was wearing something very slutty and her skin was tan and grown about up to 5'11", what in an hour.

"Out Where? And what the Hell are you wearing? You look different; how could you have grown and tanned and... become hotter in an hour?" I said while tapping my foot and trying to look angry.

She started spinning and posing, showing off her outfit. "Do you like? My clothes got dirty so I had to borrow Ember's clothes." She said, without answering my questions, she was pissing me off.

"You get your butt upstairs right now and change into something that does cover your butt and boobs." I snapped.

"You have no right telling me what to do! You aren't mom!" She snapped back, I got so angry that the next thing I knew I was looking down at paws. I looked up to see Bella's reaction, she didn't look shocked. I looked back down and was so damn scared, thinking _"What the Hell? Why do I have Paws?"_

_Calm Down. -Bella_

_Who's messing with my head? -Jake_

_Look up. -Bella_

I looked up to find Bella no longer there, instead it was a silver-white wolf.

_WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BELLA? -Jake_

_You're looking at her. -Bella _

_You're a wolf too? -Jake_

_Yes, think of happy thoughts then I'll explain to you later in the house -Bella_

_OK -Jake_

With that Bella turned around and left. I thought of happy memories I had with Bella, and I felt myself change back to normal, even if that was a word to me anymore. I opened my eyes to find myself stark naked, so I sprinted in the house without anyone seeing.

So this was my life as a wolf. How great.

Bella POV:

_Yes, think of happy thoughts then I'll explain to you later in the house -Bella_

_OK -Jake_

With that I sprinted to Sam's house. Emily told me to bolt upstairs and she had a set of clothes out on the bed already. I got dressed and came downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Jake is a wolf now. I have to get back to my house to explain to him." I replied.

"Oh." Emily said shocked.

I borrowed Emily's car to get back to my house. The next thirty minutes were spent on telling Jake the legends were real. When I was done with that I took a nap before patrol began that night.

I woke up to Sam's howling. I got out of bed and ran to Jake's room. I woke him up and told him we had patrol to do. He understood and got up. We ran out to the forest and I told him how to phase.

_Hey Bella, I heard Jacob phased tonight. -Sam_

_Yeah he did, here he is right now. -Me_

_Hey Guys, I'm a wolf! -Jake_

_We know already! -Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, and I thought at the same time_

_You are an idiot. -Me_

_Hey! -Jake_

_Sorry, Jake but you can be stupid sometimes -Me_

_Hello? Patrol going on here! -Sam_

By then Jacob and I caught up with the pack. We walked all around the border of La Push until dawn. We went our seperate ways and Jake and I, when we got close to our home, we phased back and ran inside without looking at each other.

We slept until 2 in the afternoon, and when we got downstairs, Dad wanted to talk to us.

"You're wolves now, right?" Dad said.

Jake and I looked at each other and nodded our heads at Dad. He sighed and left without another word. Jake and I looked at each other again and shrugged at the same time. We had breakfast and after, we drove to Emily's. Emily was cooking, so we ate again and Sam said me and Jake had to do patrol.

_Hey Jake caught anything yet? -Me_

_No, You? -Jake_

_No- Wait...Yep we have a bloodsucker -Me _

_Hold on, sis, I'll be there as fast as I can. -Jake_

_No I got this! -Me_

I caught up with the bloodsucker and quickly finished it. Jake showed up minutes later. Jake phased back and got dressed. Jake grabbed a lighter from his jeans pocket and lit up the bloodsucker. We watched it burn, and thirty minutes later we left.

Jake phased back into a wolf.

_Hey Jake wanna race? -Me_

_Hell Yeah! -Jake_

And with that we raced further into the endless green forest.

**Hey Guys! I have a question.**

**Who should Jake end up with?**

**Review your answers please.**

**Also, If you have any ideas for next chapter, put it in the reviews and I will put it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Guys." I said as I walked in Emily's house.

It's been two days since Jake turned into an wolf, and tonight I am going on my first date with Paul. I don't know where we are going, since Paul is keeping it a secret. The guys mumbled a hello back and I sat in Paul's lap. Jake looked at us and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Jake said then shook his head.

"You hurt her Paul, and I will be your worst nightmare." Jake threatened Paul.

Paul responded developing a smile on his face, "I don't plan to hurt her, from what I heard, I am more afraid of what she will do to me first."

Jake laughed. "Good answer."

I jump up from Paul's lap and tell everyone that Emily is going with me to find an outfit for the date. "We will be back in a couple of hours." I kissed Paul and walked out the door with Emily. We drove to Seattle and walked into the first clothing store we could find. We searched the whole store, and we settled on a black woman's shoulder chiffon rosette dress, and a pink corset top with dark faded jeans.

The next store we came to was a jewelry store. Emily saw a bracelet that reminded her of the first date she had with Sam. She purchased the bracelet and I bought a heart necklace and hoop earrings, with a ring. We drove back home so I could get ready for my date with Paul.

We spent thirty minutes getting ready. When I looked into the mirror, I barely recognized myself. My eyes had that smoky look to them and I had dark pink lipstick on. The outfit we decided on was the dress, and I had black flats on.

The doorbell rang, signalling that Paul was here. I practically ran downstairs, and threw open the door. Paul laughed at my eagerness and gave me the lilies he was holding. How did he know my favorite flowers were lilies?

"Jake helped me plan tonight." Paul said, and I understood. Jake knew what I loved and what I hated. I shook my head and laughed. So typical of him.

"Shall We?" Paul held his hand out to me.

"Certainly." I replied. He led me to his car and I was in heaven. "No Way!" I said looking at his car. It was an Audi R8 Spyder, and I loved that car. "How did you get this? It's really expensive." I continued.

"A gift from my uncle, who is a movie director." Paul said.

"Oh." I replied.

We got into the car and drove to the place we were going. Along the way, we just talked about the old times, when things were simpler and before any of us changed into wolves. We pulled in front of La Bella Italia. Guess that's where we are going. I looked at Paul and told him I always wanted to eat at this restaurant, but never had the chance until now. We walked in and the hostess took us to a reserved table. I looked at Paul and smiled.

I ordered the mushroom ravioli and Paul ordered the PESCI di GIORNO. We ate and talked for what seemed like hours. Paul looked at his watch and told me it was time to go.

Paul paid the check and we went to the car. We drove for a couple of blocks and we stopped in front of the movie theater. I noticed Black Swan was playing and I told Paul that I wanted to see it. Paul purchased the tickets and we stopped at the candy counter for a large bucket of popcorn and a couple of drinks. We handed our tickets to the ticket booth and went into the theater to our seats. I wanted a good spot so we sat somewhere in the middle of the theater. A few minutes later the movie started and I edged closer to Paul so we could share the popcorn.

He put an arm around me, and I felt comfortable in his arms. We sat through the whole movie, and I jumped at the scary parts. When the movie was over, Paul drove me home and parked in the driveway. I said goodbye to Paul and kissed him, getting out of the car. I walked to the door and watched Paul drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake POV:

"Hey guys!" Bella says as she walks through Emily's door.

She sits in Paul's lap, and I raise an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I ask them, then I shake my head.

"You hurt her Paul, and I will be your worst nightmare." I threatened.

"I don't plan to hurt her, from what I heard, I am more afraid of what she will do to me first." Paul replied, a smile on his face.

"Good Answer!" I said while laughing.

Bella jumps up from Paul's lap. "I'm going to the mall with Emily to get an outfit for tonight." She said and kisses Paul. Gross!

Bella and Emily leave, leaving me and the pack alone in the house. I start up a conversation with Paul.

"So, what's tonight?" I ask him, it was probably a date between them.

"I asked your sister on a date." He said, looking at me.

"Look, I know you like my sister and all, but aren't you gonna hurt her when you imprint?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused, then mumbled some words. All I heard was 'Bella' and 'didn't tell him'.

"Tell me what?" I ask him.

"That Bella's my imprint." He tells me. Good to know.

"Oh. Well, you better take care of her. Treat her right. 'Kay?" I told him.

He nods his head and then leaves. I walk to First Beach to watch the sun go down and then walk on the beach. I bumped into someone, making them fall over in surprise.

"Shit! Are you OK?" I ask the person and offered my hand to them. The person took it and that's when I looked clearly into her eyes. It was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and nothing mattered anymore except her. HOLY SHIT I JUST IMPRINTED!

"Yeah I guess. I'm the new girl here so I don't know everybody here." She admitted.

"Hi then. My name is Jacob Black." I told her.

"My name is Maria Smith, I'm orginally from the Makah reservation." She replied. I said goodbye then jogged off. I stopped and looked back. Her name was Maria Smith and she was my imprint.

Bella POV:

After I watched Paul drive off, I walked through the door to find Jacob just walking through the side door.

"Why were you out so late?" I asked Jake.

"Walked on the beach and met my imprint." He said, dazed.

I squealed, "What's her name?" I barely got the words out before I hugged him.

Jake grunted when I hugged him and he fell backwards, "Wow," Jake responded, "Her name is Maria Smith and she is from the Makah reservation."

"OMG! Not little Maria!" I practically shouted in his ear.

"What?" Jake said confusedly.

"Don't you remember the time when you were 5 and I was 7 and the Smith family came over? You, Maria, Paul and I were playing in the mud all day!" I said, trying to make him remember.

A light went on in his brain. "Oh! I remember now! I pushed you into Maria who went into the mud right?" He asked me.

"This has got to be fate. Paul and I and now you and Maria. This sounds like a little more than a coincidence, don't you think?"

Jake got a weird look on his face,"I think you may have something sis."

"Either that or somebody's laughing up there." I said.

"Hahaha that's funny." Jake said sarcastically.

"How is Maria doing these days?" I asked.

"I didn't talk with her that long, but I was thinking of asking her to go to the movies with me this next Friday night." said Jake.

I squealed loudly.

* * *

"Hey Maria, would you, um, like, go out with me?" I heard Jake say.

Jake has been practicing asking Maria on a date with him for the last hour. It was killing me.

"Jake! Why don't you call her already?" I yelled since his door was closed.

"I can't since I don't know her number." Jake yelled back.

"What are you yelling about!" Dad yelled from the living room.

I walked into the living room to tell Dad about Jake's imprint.

"Remember Maria Smith from when I was 7? Apparently, Maria was on First Beach and Jake ran into her. Oh and guess what? Jake imprinted on her." I said.

"That's good, I guess." Billy said, before he went back to the game on TV.

I walked back upstairs and laid on my bed. It wasn't my night to patrol, so I could sleep all I want tonight.

It was around 10pm when I heard a rock hitting my window. I looked outside to find Paul. I opened the window and said, "Paul! What the Hell?"

"Well, it's not my night to patrol, so I thought I'd surprise you." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on in, but if Dad finds out about this, he will kill you!" I whispered to him. Paul climbed up the side of the house and climbed through my window. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

When Paul got all the way into my room he asked me if it was true that Jacob imprinted on Maria. I asked him how he found out about that already.

Suddenly, I heard Dad in the hallway. I told Paul he needed to get out of here or my Dad would kill him for being in my room. Paul bolted out the window, just as Dad opened my door.

**Hey guys! I have another question.**

**Should I bring Charlie into this story? **

**Also I'm letting three lucky readers be in my story. PM me if you want to be in my story. The positions will go to the first three people who PM me. **

**And last thing, I need ideas for next chapter so if you could help me with that I will give you a cookie!**

**Until next time, **

**TeamPaul01**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hey, Jared, got anything?_ I asked Jared in our weird connection thingy.

That's when I felt a tingly sensation, like someone was phasing.

_I'll go check it out, Jared. _I told Jared before I took off towards the man that was phasing. When I got closer to him, I noticed it was Quil Ateara, Jacob's friend.

_Well this might be fun._ I said in my head.

_Who's messing with my head and why am I a wolf! _Quil demanded.

_I will explain everything after you get calmed down. _I told Quil.

He calmed down and phased back into a human. I waited for Jared to come bring Quil some clothes and luckily enough, Jared comes out of the woods then, holding some clothes. I looked away to give Quil some privacy to get dressed. When Quil was done he patted me on the shoulder. Quil asked me, "Now tell me, what is going on?"

I looked to Jared, since he was human. He sighed and explained everything, including the imprinting part. Quil was shocked at first, then said, "Is my sister going to phase?" I looked at Jared and walked to a tree to get behind it. I phased back into a human and quickly put on the clothes I had.

I walked out from behind the tree and asked Quil, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah and her name is Nicole." Quil responded.

"Oh." I said.

"You guys can meet her tomorrow if you'd like?" Quil said uncertainly.

"That would be great!" I said while jumping like a maniac.

"Come on, Quil, I have to show you to Sam." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

We got to Emily's in thirty minutes. I walked over to Paul as I let go of Quil's arm.

"Hey guys, we have a new member of the pack. Quil just phased." I said as I looked at Sam.

Sam walked over to Quil and looked at him dead in the eye. Quil was very nervous at first, but then Sam backed off and said," welcome to the pack!" Quil took a breath of relief and looked at Emily.

Quil said,"I never realized how phasing can make you so hungry, do you have anything to snack on?"

Emily smiled and said," I can do you one better, go wash up for dinner."

Quil was the first one to leave the room. Paul and I were the last ones in the room. Sam looked up as we walked in the room, "Where have you two been?" Sam had a smile on his face as Paul buttoned the last button on his shirt.

"Never you mind." I said as Paul and I sat down at the table.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's so obvious that you guys were making out. We could hear the moans from you guys!" Sam said.

"Sam!" Emily scolded.

"Yeah that's right, Emily, you go girl!" I shouted.

"Kim is coming over tomorrow, so I guess you have to make more food for tomorrow." Jared said.

"You don't have to cook all the food tomorrow, Nicole, my sister, she's a great cook and she can help you, since she's also coming over tomorrow." Quil said.

"Really? Well that's great, it is getting kind of tiring cooking for everyone," Emily responded, "It will be nice to have help for a change."

"Hey I can help! It's just that I'm lazy." I told Emily.

"Yeah right!" She said. I sighed and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Four years into the future..._

"Momma!" My wonderful 1 year old, Ryan, wailed.

It has been 4 years since I phased into a wolf. Paul and I have been married for two years and Paul got us our own house. Shortly after, I became pregnant with Ryan. We both wondered if he would be human or phase into one of us. We always believed that we would love Ryan no matter what. If he phased, both of us would be there to help him through it.

"What, Ryan?" I asked.

"Baba need food!" He said.

"When aren't you hungry?" I said while getting him something to eat.

"Honey, I'm home!" Paul said as he shut the front door.

I heard him walk into the kitchen, where we were at, and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey, hon, I have to pick up some more diapers for Ryan, so your going to have to watch him for thirty minutes or so." I told him.

"OK then." He replied.

I grabbed the keys to my car and grabbed my coat. I walked outside and got into my car. I drove to the store and picked up diapers. I drove home and walked into the house. Paul kissed me again as soon as I got through the door. "I missed you." Paul said.

"I wasn't gone for very long!" I replied.

"I know." He said.

I shook my head and laughed. Life was good, well for now.


End file.
